Pokemon Johto Journey
by edwardtarr
Summary: Hello The name is Edward & this is my first fanfiction the story is a boy named black who wakes up with no memory he finds an eevee and go's north to Woodrow town and finds out all about the new world he has appeared in. If you wanna know what the characters look like I sprited the so go check it out
1. Chapter 1 A Rude Awakening

_*Edited* Took some helpful advice that I shouldn't capitalize the names of the pokemon_

_Prologue_

_A rude awakening_

I felt the breeze on my face and awoke with a gasp. I was confused I didn't remember a thing and all I could see was miles of dark green grass and trees. I stood up a little dazed and worried. The wind hit my eyes and I teared up. "Where am I" I said and I looked around. Suddenly I heard a noise and gasped, I fell to the ground and looked. It was an eevee. "Wow! What is that" At first I had no idea what it was. It looked brown but had creme colored fur, It's tale looked like a paint brush end with a creme colored tip and its eyes were oval-shaped and brown. I got up and walked away as I was slightly frightened by it. I glanced back and it was following me, and as I walked it would occasionally making a sound which sounded like "oowi". I turned around. "Why are you following me!" I yelled. It jumped back and gave me a sad look and started to cry, I felt horrible making the small creature cry. I walked towards it and knelt so I could pet it. "I'm sorry little guy it's just your scary to me to, even though you are a little cute". It stopped crying and gave me a happy look and I smiled back at it. It jumped on my shoulder which made me jerk a little in fear. I got back up and started to head the same direction. After about a miles walk and a few scary moment seeing pidgy fly, I saw it. It looked like a two-story building with a red roof and by it where 3 houses 1 big house in front of the building and two small ones beside the building all of them where brown in color. I ran towards civilization hoping for someone to explain all this to me. "Oh yes thank you, finally someone to tell me whats going on. As I got their I went into the building that said "Center". Right as I walk through the door I see a pink egg-shaped creature. It had a weird pouch with an egg in it, its eyes where like little black dots. It was also wearing a little hat with a plus in it"

Chancey?" It said, and I jumped back screaming

"Oh my are you all right" I heard come from behind the creature

"Um I think so,but can you tell me what that is and if it's gonna hurt me" The pink Haired lady looked at the chancey

"What, you mean chancy? It wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact it helps people and Pokemon alike." She walked over to me

"Ok, can you help me up though?"She put her hand down and pulled me up

"That's a wonderful eevee you have, it looks very happy." I looked at eevee and back at her

"That's It's name, how cute."She gave me a look

"It's a he for you information." and she started again "You Didn't even know what it was? What region are you from." I looked at here

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean"

"I mean I don't even remember who I am. I woke up and this ''eevee'' was by me." She looked confused.

"Well my name is Joy, and I'm the Nurse of this Pokemon Center" Nurse Joy had curly pink hear with blue eye's and wore a smock with a pink dress under it

"Well can you tell me what a Pokemon and Pokemon Center are"

" I can do you one better, We have a famous Pokemon Scientist Coming to give two new trainers their license and Pokedexs."She said

"What!?" I said confused. She turned away

"How about you just sit down and Chancey will get you and your eevee something to eat." I looked at eevee, it did look hungry and I sure was. I sat waiting but just then a girl came abruptly through the door. She had a white hotpink hat on with hair coming out the back. She was wearing a grey tank top with a black undershirt and black undershirt and Blue Jeans with boots

"Oh Nurse Joy I can't wait for Professor Elm to come give me my license then I can finally journey to get my badges and become the champion." Just then another red-headed boy came in, he had a cocky expression. He wore a black business looking shirt with what looked like a red undershirt on and black jeans with red shoes

"Yeah right, if anyone is gonna become champion it's me."

"Oh whatever you blow heart. Hey Nurse Joy who is this." she looked at me.

"I don't know he came here with that eevee and said he didn't even know who he was or what region he came from." She walked towards me.

"Hi I'm White whats your name?"

"I don't know?"

"Well." She stopped. "I guess I gotta give you a new name. Well since you look like me I'll call you Black." She said And gave me a smile which I returned.

"That sounds great thanks."

**To be continued**

**Well I want as much feedback as possible if there is anyway to msg me other than an email please do so I almost never look at my email thank you & if people like it I'll make more I also apologize if my punctuation is off or if I'm missing a capital I looked over at this at least 5 times ( I know it's not very long it's just a prologue)**

**if you see anything please tell me**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

_(Ok well I think I finally perfected the way I write except for the occasional misspelling and stuff but I fix that stuff anyway) (I just want to say sorry for not writing but I had tests and all that stuff here is the next chapter enjoy)_

_**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**_

I woke up the next day tired but somewhat happy that I had friends. I looked around but I didn't see eevee. "eevee where are you?" I asked. I looked under and over the beds but I couldn't find him. I walked outside and their he was, Nurse Joy was petting him while he ate food. "Hello Nurse Joy"

"Hello umm, what was it again White?" She turned and looked at her.

"Black, Nurse Joy." She returned

"Oh yeah, hello Black." I smiled

"And hello to you to eevee." He smiled and rubbed against me

"Were's my hello, rude!" she yelled and I gave a scared look

"Hello White, sorry." she smiled and laughed

"That's ok. Hey I wanted to show you someone" she smiled and took out a ball-shaped object. "Bayleef come out!" she through it and a flash of light appeared. I jumped back and my face made an expression of horror.

"What the! I yelled. Out came a dinosaur looking creature with buds around its neck and a huge leaf sprouting from its head. It smiled at White and rubbed its head on her arm.

"See you big baby theirs nothing to be scared about it's totally nice." she said in an "I'm making fun of you" tone of voice.

"It wasn't that thing it was that contraption you threw." she looked at the pokeball

"Well I should have told you so I'll let you off for this one. Hey Nurse Joy when is Professor Elm gonna get here."

"Why don't you look behind you and find out." she flipped around and their he was. He was a skinny man wearing a baby blue button up shirt and sweats with a lab coat he was also wearing slippers. I looked confused. Before I could say anything White ran out. I turned to Nurse Joy

"So that's Professor Elm huh. He looks like he just got out of bed." I said

"Yeah but he learned from he best." she returned

"So who's the best?" I asked

"Professor Oak." I nodded as if I knew who that was "Well why don't you go out there and meet him." She asked.

"Why?" I said

"Well don't you want to know about everything?" she answered I nodded in agreement, got up and headed out the door. As I walked outside I saw White jumping up and down with bayleaf jumping in unison. The red-haired boy just giving a smirk.

"Oh Black guess what!" she yelled than ran over and hugged me.

"What?" she let go and looked at me with shiny eyes and a big smile

"I'm a trainer now and I can go out on a journey and become a champion and all that stuff!" The red-haired boy gave a "tch" and walked away. White ignored him. Professor Elm looked at me with a smile

"Oh are you the one Nurse Joy talked about?"

"He sure is." Nurse Joy came out the Center holding eevee.

"Great!. Ok, listen very carefully." I nodded in agreement. "This world." He started "Is inhabited far and wide by creatures called pokemon. For some people pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study pokemon as a profession. So tell me what is your name?" I looked at White and back at him.

"Black sir." and he laughed

"Right, So your name is Black?" I nodded. "Well black your very own pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with pokemon awaits! So let's get you started." He ended and I felt the excitement White must have felt my stomach was turning left and right. Professor Elm grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a skinny red rectangle-shaped object with a camera and next to it was a card with my name and picture. I looked confused.

"How did you get my picture?

"Oh sorry Black I snuck into your room last night and took you picture and photo-shoped it on my PC to make you look awake." I looked at her funny

"What!" I yelled

"Just take the darn things from Professor Elm!" I rolled my eyes and took the items

"Ok let me explain this nice red thing here, It's a Pokedex, this thing can explain pokemon on your journey and can really help you understand it."

"Wow thanks Professor Elm this thing is awesome!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_Ok so I home everyone enjoys and I want feedback. (If theirs a period out-of-place I wanna know. So I'm gonna do these every Friday and publish them as soon as possible so thanks for reading and enjoy ( and sorry if its super short I keep running out of Ideas and by that time the deadline is up and im screwed so I'll try harder_


	3. Chpt3 Catching Freinds & Getting Rivals

**Well I'm happy to announce the next chapter. I recently sprited the main characters (Like getting their sprites and editing them) and edited the storyline of what they look like so I'll upload them with the chapter. Enjoy and have a happy Friday. **

_**Chapter 3: Catching friends And Getting Rivals**_

After getting my equipment and Professor Elm leaving White and I sat down to a cup of coffee and talked about what we would do while eevee sat on my lap napping. "So White where do we start off our supposed journey?" I asked

"Well first we start off in Cherrygrove town and make are way to Violet city, and after that we'll figure it out there." she replied

"Sounds complicated enough, when do we start?"I asked again

"I figured we'd get an early start before my cocky red-headed friend over there get's up." I glanced over and back to White.

"Who is he anyway?" and White looked surprised

"I didn't tell you, we've been rivals sence we ended up here." I gave a puzzled look.  
"How did you end up here" and I felt a smack to the head. "Ow what was that for?" I looked back it was Nurse Joy beaming at me.

"Don't ask her that you idiot!" she yelled and I looked back at White she was looking down at her mug sadly. My face turned to an embarrassing blush and I looked back at White.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." and I looked down knowing what I said must have made her remember something bad. White looked back up with a smile

"It's all right you wouldn't have known." then she beamed up "Hey have you caught eevee yet?" she asked

"Huh?" I said and gave a confused look

"Ok well stay here." and she walked to Nurse Joy "Hey Nurse Joy can I buy a pokeball? here's two-hundred Yen." She nodded and grabbed the same ball-shaped object that the bayleaf came out of and handed it to White. White walked back and handed it to me. "Ok here you go." and I jerked my head

"Is that thing gonna explode again?" She rolled her eye's

"Just take it and throw it at eevee" I looked surprised

"Throw it! Why do I have to throw it'll hurt poor eevee!" I yelled

"No it won't you idiot that's how you catch a pokemon!" she yelled back then she slammed it at my hand, grabbed eevee, and gently put him on the ground, then she pulled me up threw me back and pointed at eevee. "Throw it and throw it right at him, and don't miss!"

"But it's gonna!" then she hushed me.

"Throw it!" then I turned to eevee he was smiling, almost as if he wanted me to do it

"Ok then." I stopped, pulled my hand back concentrated and threw it. It hit eevee, bounced up and opened. A red light flashed out and eevee disappeared."eevee!" I yelled. The ball shook left and right and made a soft ring sound. White put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright that's supposed to happen, just press the button in the middle and it'll let him out." I ran and grabbed the pokeball and pressed the button in the middle. The red light flashed out and eevee appeared. I picked him up and showed him to White.

"Are you kidding me look at him!" eevee just hung their smiling and White rolled her eyes "The poor thing is miserable in their I can't believe you would do such a thing to this poor adorable creature!" I hugged eevee and looked back at him "I wont put you back in their eevee I promise."

"Oowi." he said and smiled. White just thought I was being dramatic, and I probably was being that way but I thought it was all cramped up in their and I didn't want it in their.

"Hey why don't you use your Pokedex on eevee and learn about it." I smiled.

"Sure." I took the Pokedex out of my pocket and flopped it out, I pointed at eevee.

"Eevee the evolution pokemon. It's irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes." on the screen showed a picture of an eevee and below it where strange words, four of them and they said tackle, bite, growl, and shadow ball.

"Hey White what do these mean?" she looked over at the Pokedex.

"Oh these are the moves of your pokemon. Wow your lucky your eevee knows shadow ball it needs to level up to get that move. Your eevee is pretty strong." I looked confused

"What, I mean I know about the whole battling thing but I didn't get a word you just said." she looked up

"Oh yeah I guess I never told you, but how about I show you instead. How about we battle?" she asked

"I don't know eevee could get hurt." just then the red-haired boy looked at me from the stool.

"Why don't you stop being a baby and fight me instead, my croconaw could use a warmup for the battles it'll get into." I looked angry

"You think eevee couldn't stomp you flat in a second."

"No I think eevee couldn't stomp me flat in a thousand years." I felt my blood turn to a boil

"Ok you want a challenge you have one!" I yelled. White walked to Nurse Joy

"Oh boy hes hear for a day and he already has the enthusiasm of a veteran trainer." White proclaimed. We met outside and came across from each other both of us glaring while Nurse Joy stepped to the side.

"Alright this will be a one on one match between Black and Silver. The last pokemon standing is the winner!" she yelled

"Ok croconaw lets show this loser a thing about battling!" and he threw the pokeball onto the ground sending out a light, and then a blue alligator with a yellow belly with blue dots on it

"Eevee you get out there and beat this guy to next week." I whispered to eevee. Though I've never battled before I new what I was supposed to do, as if it where instinct. Eevee jumped on to the battle field and I took out my Pokedex.

"Croconaw the Big Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth they grow back quickly." It showed it was a water pokemon which didn't help at all since I didn't have a grass pokemon

"Croconaw use water gun!" Silver yelled and croconaw shot out a blast of water.

"Eevee dodge it!" and eevee jumped up.

"Ok now eevee use growl!" and eevee started to growl at croconaw making it shiver

"Croconaw don't let it faze you, use scary face" croconaw made a face which made eevee and me jump up in fear

"Ok now croconaw use crunch!" croconaw ran at eevee but before I could react he bit down on eevee and threw him across the field.

"Eevee!" I yelled, but eevee got up as if he had been barely tapped "Ok eevee use shadow ball!" then eevee dropped open his mouth and what formed was a dark ball which looked like black electricity. Eevee shot out and it hit croconaw dead on and a huge explosion happened. Croconaw staggered and almost fell.

"Croconaw Use water gun one more time" croconaw used water gun once again.

"Eevee dodge again then use bite" eevee threw himself to the right and dodged the water gun, then eevee ran towards croconaw and bit him on the side of his stomach. Croconaw let out a cry and fell down, eevee pounced off and jumped up in joy.

"Yes my first battle and I won yes, yes, yes!" I was jumping in unison with eevee

"Humph aren't you a happy one!" then Silver called back croconaw and stormed into the center.

"I'd better go help croconaw you got him pretty good Black." I smiled and then White came over to me and squeezed really hard.

"I'm so proud of you Black, it's time someone taught him to get beaten sometimes!" she yelled

"Could you let go I can't feel the lower portion of my body!" I yelled back."

"Sorry but it's your first time and you already battle like a pro!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_Ok so this one was pretty big so people wouldn't expect all my stories to be like 900 words long but don't expect all of them to be 1500 letters ether but that's besides the point anyway if you're wondering why eevee knows shadow ball when that apparently can only obtained from a tm well I'm saying this now that this isn't all based on the game In later sequels (Yeah I'm planing sequels if their stupid or not I don't know) theirs gonna be a lot from the show, if your wondering how, May's eevee knew shadow ball as an egg move. So Also I uploaded sprites of the characters so you can have a better time imagining them (I know if you saw them they aren't the best sprites but that's all I could do, also I know there all wearing black but that's my favorite color :] ) also one more thing from my large speech going on here this story is based a good one year before Ash get's on his journey so 50 billion years from now when I finish this book I'll start the sequel and you'll see what I mean. Ok well next chapter will be the start of the journey so enjoy. (any comments and definitely follows are greatly appreciated_

_**(I don't care for emails anymore I receive them anyway haha so go ahead if you don't want to review and yes I'll look**_


	4. Chapter 4 Taking Your First Steps

_(Sorry I'm three days late but procrastination and lot's of homework got the best of me. Anyway here is the next chapter were the duo will make their way to Cherrygrove city. I hope you enjoy and have a happy Sunday/Monday because you probably wont read this until tomorrow. Also pay attention to a specific part into the story, it's important to the next chapter)_

**Chapter 4: Taking Your First Steps**

White pulled me off the bed. "Wake up it's time to go." she told me.

"It's four in the morning I'm sure Silver isn't leaving for another five hours." I said in a weak crackly voice

"He already left I saw him, now get up we can still beat him." I groaned

"What about eevee, he needs his sleep." she grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes and other things then threw it on my stomach.

"He'll live now come on."

"Oof, jeez ok ok I'll get up." she pulled me up and threw clothes into my arms

"You have five minutes to get dressed brush your teeth and get out if you take any longer I'll come and do it myself, and trust me you don't want that." I sighed as she left the room. I got undressed from my pajamas and into my nice black clothes grabbed my gear brushed my teeth grabbed eevee and ran out. "Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes

"I was two minutes early."

"Come on!" and she started to run. I noticed that no one was here to see her off and I started to wonder but I just assumed that she already said goodby or something else. My mind boggled I heard White yell "Don't make me drag you with me!" I started to run, I was still tired and a bit dazed from the nice wake up call I received. She had disappeared into the forest and I worried she might get lost. So I ran after her, thirty seconds into getting into the forest I saw her standing very still, I thought she was injured or worse so I ran towards her. To my relief she motioned me to stand still, I looked over her and saw a little bird pokemon. Brown in color and a little small, it was pecking at its feathers and didn't seem to notice us. I then flipped out my Pokedex.

"Pidgey the Tiny Bird pokemon, pidgey is a flying pokemon. Among all the flying pokemon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning trainer to test his,her pokemon skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a sand attack." it finished

"quit a long explanation for such a meager looking pokemon." she looked over hand on her pokeball with bayleaf then she took it and through it out to the ground.

"Bayleaf go!" the pokeball flashed out and bayleaf appeared. Pidgey just sat there as if no one was their, then it flew up and flapped its wings causing a gust of wind to happen. I flew back to a tree slamming my back into it, it made me hear a ringing in my ears from the impact eevee was thankfully unhurt. When I looked up White was standing their commanding bayleaf to use a move I've never seen. Vines where coming from its buds on its neck whipping at pidgey. Pidgey kept on dodging but was finally caught from lack of stamina. It hit the ground hard but got back up,. White grabbed another pokeball and it hit pidgey dead on. A light flashed and pidgey disappeared. The ball fell and started to roll. One two-three and then it rang and White jumped up in joy. "Aw yes my first caught pokemon, I'm gonna remember this forever."

"Well that's terrific I'm glad you got your first pokemon. But we should get going, The sun is coming up and Sliver is probably already at the next town and eevee needs some rest." she looked up

"Your probably right we should head on out." I nodded I felt eerie but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt a weird sense that someone was watching me, but also the intense feeling that someone was sad. I shrugged it off and started to walk to the next city with White. White couldn't stop looking at the pokeball pidgey was in and smiling.

"Hey your happy is showing." I said with a laugh, and White smacked my arm.  
"Who wouldn't me and pidgey are gonna be best friends forever." I put my hands behind my back and laughed

"Well we should be there soon." I told White. White took a big rolled piece of paper out of her backpack and handed it to me.

"Here you go I forgot to give this to you" I grabbed the paper and unrolled it, it was a big map. On it was the words "Map of Johto.".

"Whats Johto?" and she rolled her eyes.

"That's the region where in idiot." I looked at her.

"Region?" White sighed

"Ok I know it's just been three days but haven't you learned anything!" she told me

"Obviously not because I don't have a clue to what it is your telling me!" I told her right back

"Johto is on of the many regions we people and pokemon inhabit." White went on to lecture me about my idiocy until I shushed her when I saw Cherrygrove City.

"Hey where here, I think I get it, now let's get something to eat eevee and I need nourishment!" I demanded

"Oh calm down you big baby we'll be their in a minute." We got in an argument about whether to git breakfast or lunch, I personally wanted some breakfast but White forbid that we get breakfast and that she wanted lunch. I finally gave in when we got their.

"This is more of a big town then a city." I said

"Well it's better than walking in a forest till violet city." I agreed.

"Hey a pokemon center let's just go eat their." she nodded and we both ran their. As we walked in I noticed Nurse Joy was standing their. "Hey Nurse Joy what are you doing here."

"Oh jeez." I looked at her

"What now, what could I possibly have gotten wrong now, are you telling me that's the identical sister of Nurse Joy in Woodrow." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Actually I'm the identical second cousin of that Nurse Joy." I looked back with a dumb face I blushed in embarrassment.

"No way." I said

"Yes way, all Nurse joy are Identical." than I looked at Nurse Joy, the exact same as the Nurse Joy in Woodrow.

"No way this is some kind of joke right." Nurse Joy laughed.

"Sorry but she's right I'm not the same person I'm Yuka Joy your thinking of Izumi Joy."

"Crazy Japanese names that I don't even understand." White smacked the back of my head hard

"Hey don't be rude!" I rubbed my head

"I'm sorry Ms. Yuka." Nurse Joy smiled

"It's alright that's why everyone calls us Nurse Joy not by our first names." we both sat down and ate while I questioned Nurse Joy about all Nurse Joys being Identical. Eevee was especially happy to lay down and rest. After Breakfast or for White lunch we talked about where we are going to next.

"So are next destination is Violet city?" she nodded.

"Yeah and once were their we can get our first gym badges." then I sighed

"Our what."

**The End**

Well that was another long chapter I hope you saw what I was setting up for the next chapter. No spoilers but Blacks getting his next Pokemon in the new chapter and it's gonna be a doozy so since I can't wait I'm gonna make it first thing Tuesday so See you awesome fans later


	5. Chapter 5 New Freind, New Problem

_Well this is gonna be a big one so I just wanted to say their gonna be a surprise in this one and it's a key plot to the story. But without further obstructions here's the next chapter. Some of you are probably gonna hate this one and stop reading which I hope you don't haha._

**Chapter 5: A New friend, A New Problem**

After a long lecture about gym badges, gym leaders and me needing to know more about Johto we set off to Violet city. We started up a descent sized hill, up their we saw lots of cute pokemon which I learned where butterfree, they fluttered about and danced elegantly. White and me where dazed by the sparkles that came from their wings. Eevee played with the butterfree and White and I laughed .There was something wrong though, I looked back, I swore their was something following us. I knew it wasn't a butterfree, it was a weird feeling

"What are you looking at?" I looked back at White

"I don't know, I swear I saw something."

"**Through the eyes of another."**

I hoped he hadn't seen me, if I was captured again I don't think I'd ever escape. I sat against a tree and put my hands to my eye's, tears flowed down my face, I could remember all the horrible tests they did on me. That man always used to come to my cage saying "It's time my subject.".

"**Through the eyes of Black."**

White and I started back up the hill. She kept looking at me funny. "Is there a problem?"

"I think your crazy." I rolled my eyes

"Thanks White my that was a great confidence booster." she laughed

"Oh don't get all self loathing on me." I laughed to. By the time we got up to the mountain we where pretty tired, so we sat down to some food and tea we bought at the market. I still had that feeling we where being watched and that deep sadness. I shook it off again and started drinking tea.

"This tea is Delicious White." and she smiled

"Yeah I taught my self to make it." I sipped more tea

"Well you got it down." then my stomach lurched around in hunger "Man this tea is good and all but I'm starving, it took us an hour to get up here." White laughed. White made sandwiches and pokemon food and we both talked about what are strategy was when we battled the gym leader. After lunch White and I packed lunch while eevee frolicked about in the field. After we were done we started to the city. I turned back, I heard screaming. Obviously White and eevee heard it to because they where staring in the same direction and not at me. "You heard that to?" I asked

"Yeah let's go!" White said. We both ran towards the forest. After some searching we saw to men in black outfits dragging a green figure way. I heard a loud crying sound.

"Please let me go!" I heard a female voice cry out, I ran forwards

"Hey let her go!" the two men looked back at me with intimidating looks. Their shirts had the letter R on it.

"Or what!" and I threw eevee out of my arms.  
"I'll show you." but before I could call a command White grabbed my arms and tried to pull me back "Hey what are you doing I need to help her." and I saw her, tears streaming down her face

"No no no no, it can't, not them." I tore her hand off of mine and continued to help the lady.  
"Eevee, shadow ball." eevee shot out the ball of darkness and it hit them, luckily missing the lady. The two men got up and took out their pokeballs

"Grimer come out!" the one mad said.

"Rattata come out!"said the other.

"So if it's a battle you want you got one!" I yelled at the two.

"Rattata use bite!" rattata jumped for eevee but eevee dodged easy

"Ok eevee use shadow ball on both of them!" Eevee let out a tremendous ball of dark energy and it hit both rattata and grimer. Grimer went down but rattata surprisingly got back up. "Eevee use bite on rattata!" eevee ran at the rattata and latched on to it, tossing it way across the field. Rattata fainted and the two men returned their pokemon and ran off. I ran towards the women but surprisingly she wasn't a women at all. I didn't know what is was, but she had fainted probably from exhaustion she looked incredibly tired. I took out my Pokedex thinking it was a human like pokemon.

"Unknown pokemon." it said. This had confirmed that it was a pokemon but an unknown one. My thoughts quickly changed to White and what had happened to her, I looked back but she had run off. I grabbed the pokemon and walked to the field but White wasn't their ether. I didn't know what happened to her but she looked like a mess. I felt bad because I hadn't helped her, but on the other hand I did help the pokemon. In the distance I could hear a honking noise. It was a women with blue hair riding in a jeep with a weird suit. She stopped inches away from me.

"Are you ok?" I didn't know who she was but I nodded.  
"A girl said that Team Rocket was spotted here trying to steal a pokemon." she looked at me

"She said that a friend needed help and I assume it was you who she was talking about." I nodded my head

"Yes ma'am" then she popped opened the passenger door

"Get in, that pokemon looks hurt bad." I nodded and got in. We drove a while for about a second until we reached Violet City. We stopped right by the pokemon center, I got out the pokemon and helped her inside.

"Oh my what happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Please help her, she is pretty hurt and exhausted." Nurse Joy nodded

"Chancey come quick we need immediate medical attention!" chancey came running in with a table

"Chancey!" and they took her. I looked to the right and White was sitting there looking incredibly depressed.

"White I'm so sorry it's just..." She hushed me, walked over and hugged me. She was crying and I felt so helpless because it was my fault I didn't help her. "White what happened back their?" I knew she didn't want to talk about it so I put her down and walked to the telephone. Professor Elm gave me his phone number in case I had questions. I dialed his phone and it told me to wait. Just then Professor Elm appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Professor Elm hi I just wanted to ask you about a pokemon I saw."

"Well I didn't you use the Pokedex I gave you?" he asked

"That's the thing, I did, but it just said unknown pokemon."

"Hmm, well I don't think you've found a new species but it could be a pokemon from another region and sense you don't have a national Pokedex It wouldn't have told you." I nodded "Describe the pokemon to me." he asked me

"Well it's white in general but has green arms and a red spike coming from the chest, also is looks like it's wearing a dress." he nodded

"Ah yes that's a gardevoir." he grabbed a book "Gardevoir the Embrace Pokemon, when protecting a trainer, gardevoir unleash psychokinetic energy at full power. What a cool find Black, but may I ask where you found it." he asked

"I found it being dragged away by to men in black suites with the letter R on it, and this Police lady called them Team Rocket." he looked at me with serious eyes

"Team Rocket." he stopped "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"But..." he hung up and I looked confused. I sat down waiting for Nurse Joy to come out. After an hour of waiting I heard Nurse Joy come out.

"Oh my oh my the pokemon woke up and is frightened beyond belief, what happened!" she asked but before I answered I ran into the room.

"Hey hey calm down we're not gonna hurt you!."

"Stay away from me don't hurt me." my eye's widened. It talked it just flat-out spoke, but pokemon couldn't do that as far as I knew. I thought this was the reason they where dragging her away was because she could talk. I tried to help her because she was crying but she kept trying to attack me. I finally got a hold of her and she started to struggle.

"Hey hey I told you I won't hurt you." I told her as calm as possible. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I think she noticed I wasn't those thugs.

"Your not one of them?" I nodded.

"It's alright I helped you from those bad guys." she looked relieved

"Thank you." I nodded

"You need to rest you look horrible." I helped her on the table and she closed her eyes

**To Be Continued**

_Well go ahead say it "Oh he made a talking pokemon lame." haha. Anyway I made this one extra long as an apology for being late on my last chapter so comment and message me about my "What I believe to be" tackiness. Emails and Follows are greatly appreciated so Next chapter is the confession to why White reacted that way "If you haven't already guessed" so thank you for reading and see you friday._


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Of A Freind

_Well it's the sixth chapter I can't believe I've gotten this far without people telling me that I suck but let's not jinx it haha. Anyway we're gonna find out why White was scared to death about team rocket._

_Thank for the views I appreciate you who are reading my books, so if you like why not follow. For those who were surprised of the road I took with the last chapter that wasn't off the top of my head to spice things up I had that planned out for a while. So no need to ask that if any of you where. One more thing this chapter is a '**little graphic'** so if your young or faint of heart I wouldn't read this chapter._

**Chapter 6: The Truth Of A Freind**

After the battle with team rocket I was tired. I sat on the chair in the lobby and got some sleep. White was feeling better and she said she was going out to go sight-seeing. Sense now wasn't really time for a gym battle we where gonna take a day off. Gardevoir was still sleeping in the medical bay, and eevee was playing with Nurse Joy. I finally drifted to sleep.

**Asleep**

I could see fire, people where running around screaming. In the distance I could see people who wore the same suites as the two men from team rocket. Some people where laying on the ground covered in burn wounds. Some where laying by the burning houses there bodies bloody, some cut open and guts strewn about them, I could see some who were cut clean in half, and few where just laying on the ground blood coming from their eyes and ears. I was horrified, I ran for the town trying to help the running people. When I reached the town I could see people being killed about me. It was a sight of pure terror. In the distance I could see a small girl crying by what I thought where her parents, a man came up ready to kill. Then a red-headed boy came by her in tears, rammed the man, and grabbed her by the arm and ran. Those two looked like White and Silver. It looked so vivid as if it where real.

**Awake **

I awoke gasping and all sweaty. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I walked to the sink turned it on and splashed my face with cold water. I could remember that dream so clearly, the dead bodies the screaming people. I walked out into the lobby panting, Nurse Joy walked over to me."Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, thank you though. How's Gardevoir?" she smiled

"She's doing just fine." I sighed in relief

"That's Great. Can I go see her?" I asked

"Go right ahead." I nodded and ran for her room. I knocked on the door in case she didn't want to be bothered.

"Yes?" I heard, I remembered she could talk, that still blew my mind, maybe it was that specific pokemon. That seemed the most logical answer. I opened the door

"Hey are you feeling any better." she smiled

"Yes thanks for asking." I was glad

"Hey quick question, umm..." I looked a little embarrassed to ask this question in case it was a stupid one

"Is it why I was being dragged away?" I smiled

"No no, it's the other thing." she giggled

"The talking thing right?" I nodded

"Truly, I have no idea?" I gave a confused face

"Really I don't know. I awoke one day and talked."

"Strange." I chuckled. "Well can I get you something to eat, drink" she seemed as if nothing happened I wondered why. She was opening up so fast with me. I remembered gardevoir are supposed to have strong bonds with their trainer's, but what was strange is that I'm not her trainer. It could have been the fact that I saved her from those men.

"Well I am thirsty." I smiled "Just some water would be nice." I nodded. I walked out and asked Nurse Joy for a cup of cold water, she opened a fridge and handed me a bottle of water and a cup. I walked back to her room.

"Here's your water." she smiled and I handed her the cup and water. White still wasn't back and I thought of calling her on her phone, But before I could even walk to the phone White walked in.

"Hi White were..." she stopped me.

"Black I need to talk to you." I looked surprised

"Ok, whats up." She took my hand, walked me into the rooms, and sat me down.

"I wanted to talk to you about back their in the forest." she looked sad

"Well go ahead you can tell me anything."

"Well when I was six..." I saw tears well up in her eye's she continued

"When I was six, ten people came to my home town. They came with growlithe, scyther, and zubat. Some people would be burned alive by the growlithe, some peoples stomach sliced right open and even ripped in half by scyther's blades, some where hit by zubat's over powered screech attack causing them to literally die from internal rupture." This started to seem weird, this was the exact dream I had. "My parents were one of the unfortunate ones to be burned live." tears where steaming down her face. I felt so helpless, I wished I could have been their to help. "I saw them laying their next to each other. All I did was sit their and cry over their body. A man came by with a gun and put it to my head, But before he could shoot me a boy rammed him, grabbed me and led me away from the town. I never met the boy so I assumed he was visiting here with his parents because he was the same age as me." I looked at her She hugged me crying in my shoulder. I was comforting her

"I'm so sorry White." she pulled her self together

"Thank you for understanding." she smiled

"Well let's get some rest, we'll be much better fighting the gym leader tomorrow." she nodded. Still the fact that I saw this in a dream perplexed me, I'd have to research it.

I know I said in the last chapter that Gardevoir was my new pokemon and she will be but I didn't catch her yet. I'm sorry for being grossly over due with this book but finals are coming up and I need to study so I spent the past few weeks doing as many chapters so I wouldn't have to take study time. Next chapter the fight with the Black & Whites gym leader. **No I will not put them all out at once it will just make me have to make more and ruin the suspense if in there is any to come.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sky High Battle

Well it's the next chapter and Black's first gym battle. I'm gonna thank you for the 100 views and so on. I hope you guys like my book so far and continue to read. I recently sprited the new character Aiden Leary for Galactic Operation so go see what he looks like. (If you can't please tell me because I really don't know if my original characters are seen in my picture settings when I upload them.)

**Chapter 7 – Sky High Battle**

After a long rest and all the sad feelings were gone we sat to drink coffee. We where both happy to take that long nap after a long day, White was thinking about what to eat and I was reading the news paper. I came across an article saying their was no sign of champion Red anywhere.

"Strange." White looked up

"What is it." she asked

"Champion Red still nowhere to be found, there is still no help from the authorities. Sources say this may lead to another champion being placed soon." White rolled her eyes

"It's the same old song and dance with these guys the champion has been missing for a year and they still won't let up about it." she seemed a little annoyed

"Jeez, you ok." She gave me a look

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged

"Well today's the big day, what do you think we should do before we go." I asked. White sipped from her coffee tapping a little beat on the table.

"Hmm, maybe we should train, well... hmm." we sat for a minute

"I'm gonna go see what gardevoir is up to." she didn't seem to listen, obviously whatever she was pondering was important. I got to gardevoir's room and knocked.

"Yes?" I walked in. Gardevoir was looking into the mirror.

"You ok?" she looked back.

"Yes, why?" She asked

"No reason just making sure. Well White and I are going to head out soon, I was wondering what you were gonna do." She frowned

"I don't know. Those men are probably coming for me." she looked sad

"Hmm, I have an idea." She looked up

"What is it?" I gave a smile.

"Well why don't you come with us." she looked surprised

"But wait, what would I do?" I laughed

"Well I would catch you... If that's alright with you." She looked embarrassed

"I don't know, I guess it wouldn't be a problem." We both smiled

"So it's set then." I asked  
"I guess so." I smiled

"So if you're coming you better get up, we're leaving." she jumped up

"Already?" she asked

"That's right." she jumped up and ran out with me, I ran and grabbed eevee and White.

"Come on I'm ready to win my first gym battle." we ran out together for the gym

"Thanks, couldn't even bother asking me but instead ripping me from my seat." I laughed

"Well now you know how I felt when you threw me off my bed three days ago." I let go of her arm and we all ran towards the gym.

"White you can go first." I told her

"Why?" She replied

"Because I'm a nice guy and I want an advantage when knowing what to do first hand from watching." I said

"Yeah, have me fight first and take most of the beating why not." We finally got to the gym. Eevee and I barged right in but their wasn't anyone their.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I yelled out

"Step onto the middle platform my young trainer." we looked up. We did as we were told and walked on the platform. It immediately shot up. We where all stricken to the floor.

"Whoa whats going on?" I yelled. The platform stopped all of a sudden.

"Warning, Prepare for a fast ride." I said in a sarcastic tone

"I apologize but I like the trainers to be ready for a big fight." someone said. I looked up a man with a pidgey and another pokemon was standing in front of us. He wore weird shoes with straps, something that looked sorta like a blue robe with a blue over-shirt.

"Whats that pokemon ?" I took put my Pokedex

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture prey. Unlike the more gentle pidgey, pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."

"Great a challenge, and I thought gym battles would be easy." I said.

"Well think again, they get harder."

"Hurray." I said in a Sarcastic tone.

"So are you here to challenge me." the gym leader asked

"We both are." she smiled

"Well great I love a challenge, but I'll have to take a break in between you to." I frowned

"How long of a break?" I asked

"Just a thirty minute break." I sighed in relief

"Ok great that sounds like a good time to eat lunch." I chuckled

"Well which one of you is going first?" he asked

"I wi..." I interrupted White

"I will." White looked at me

"Black I thought you said I was going first." She asked

"Sorry White but I'm all excited now." White laughed and rolled her eyes

"Well ok then, challenger step up to the arena." he asked, I stepped up with eevee at my side, White stood by on the sidelines. "Great young challenger, My name is Falkner and I'm the leader of this gym. These birds are passed down to me by my father so expect a serious fight." He said

"Bring it on." I replied

"Pidgey let's go!" he yelled

"Eevee let's do it!" I yelled back. I began thinking of the first attack I should use.

"Pidgey use tackle!" Falkner commanded. I didn't even have time to think, pidgey rammed eevee and he flew back, thankfully he got back up with some miner damage.

"Ok eevee use bite." eevee jumped but pidgey was to fast, eevee missed and landed on the grown with a loud thud.

"Now pidgey use sand attack!" pidgey kicked sand up at eevee's face, eevee was staggering around unable to see straight.

"Stop giving him chances to attack eevee Black, take command and fight back!" I heard White yelling from the sideline. I remembered fighting Silver, I won not because he was an easy opponent but because I took action and fought with everything I had.

"Eevee shake it off and use shadow ball!" I yelled. Eevee shook wildly and started the attack, eevee shot the huge electric looking black ball. Pidgey was hit dead on, pidgey hit the grown and a dust flew everywhere. Pidgey still got up though he did look a little dazed.

"Ok pidgey use sand attack once more!" he yelled. Eevee was hit with another blast of sand in his face.

"Eevee try to get in and use tackle!" I commanded eevee. Eevee ran at pidgey building up speed and

rammed pidgey as hard as he could. Pidgey hit the ground, I could see pidgey had fainted. "Sweet I can't believe I did it!" I was jumping about and eevee doing the same.

"Hey don't get cocky now Black you still have pidgeotto!" She yelled at me. I stopped remembering it wasn't over. I saw pidgeotto giving me an intimidating look.

"Oh yeah. Ok eevee lets give this our all!" I yelled out

"Ok pidgeotto go get him!" Falkner commanded. "Pidgeotto use gust!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings as hard as he could. Eevee was blown back by the push of the wind and I was trying not to be thrown back myself.

"Eevee use shadow ball!" I commanded. Eevee shot out the ball of darkness it stopped the gust but it narrowly missed pidgeotto's foot. I grunted, that move wasn't going to work, pidgeotto was to quick I'd have to think of a different strategy.

"Pidgeotto use tackle!" Falkner yelled. Pidgeotto swooped down

"Eevee jump on top of pidgeotto and use bite!" I yelled to eevee. Eevee jumped up and latched onto pidgeotto's wing with his teeth. Pidgeotto lost control and fell to the ground, eevee jumped off pidgeotto's back.

"Pidgeotto get back up and use roost." Pidgeotto stood up and started to shine, the visible red spot on its wing vanished and it started to fly again.

"What the?" I gasped in confusion

"Hahaha, roost is a move that heals a flying pokemon's wounds when it's damaged."

"Darn now what am I supposed to do, if he keep up with that move theirs no chance for me and eevee." I muttered. I had to hit it hard enough so he would go down, but the only powerful enough move was shadow ball and pidgeotto was too fast. And they already learned their lesson with tackle. I looked around the room for any way I could get close enough for an attack. The walls where all made of thick glass, I smiled. "Eevee jump up at pidgeotto and use tackle!" eevee jumped up at pidgeotto

"Pidgeotto dodge!" pidgeotto flew away from eevee before he got close enough

"Eevee jump off the glass and on to pidgeotto!" eevee landed on the glass and pounced off, before pidgeotto or Falkner could think eevee was on pidgeotto again. "Now use shadow ball!" eevee built up the dark entity and shot right onto the back of pidgeotto. Pidgeotto dropped like a bomb onto the ground, and eevee jumped off and landed right in front of me.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner yelled. Pidgeotto had obviously fainted. "Pidgeotto return." he pulled out his pokeball and called back his pidgeotto.

"I won." I said in a surprised tone

"Well young one, that was quit a match you pulled off their. Not to mention with only one pokemon to." he said. I stood their mouth open in complete astonishment

"I won." White ran over to me

"You won, that was the greatest battle I've ever seen." she slapped me on the back and I awoke from my trance, gardevoir walked over with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Black." she said

"I can't believe I just pulled that off!" I grabbed eevee and through him up in the air.

"My young trainer I am happy to give you this." He showed me a shiny badge with two connected wings. "This is the Zephyr badge."

"Whoa, this looks awesome." I gave a big smile while I looked at the badge

"Now why don't you go and get something to eat while I heal my pokemon for your friends fight." I nodded

"yeah, common White I'm in the mood for Chinese food." she laughed

"Who made you in charge?" I made a puppy dog face

"Please!"

"Ok, but just because your funny." I smiled

"Yay!"

**To be continued**

_Well that was a big chapter, next one is White fighting Falkner. I'm holding back on Galactic Operation until finals are over so sorry about that. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and keeps reading, and if you like it why not follow it because I promise I'm not gonna abandon the book. Not unless everyone hates it and such, emphasis on everyone because I'm not gonna stop for one person who doesn't like. Happy Friday and all._


	8. Chapter 8 Battle In The Blue Skies

_Hello and welcome to another wonderful Friday. I hope everyone is had a good spring break, I know I did. Just like other ones where some parts are in others eyes this chapter is in the eye's of White and her fight with Falkner, Enjoy. _

**Chapter 8: Battle In The Blue Skies**

After Black, gardevoir, and I sat to lunch, we both walked to the gym rather sluggishly. "A little slow now aren't we." I giggled

"Yeah, sorry. I ate so much its a little hard to walk." Black said very low pitched

"How are you gardevoir?" she smiled

"Fine, thank you." she said as low pitched as Black. We finally saw the gym, we where ten minuets late. We walked in and onto the platform. It once again began to shoot up to the upper area. After ruffly thirty seconds we finally reached the top of the tower.

"Ah, I see you've finally come to challenge me young trainer." I smiled

"That's right, and I plan on winning to." I said in a cocky tone.

"You ready White?" Black asked me

"Never been more ready in my life." Falkner smiled. I readied my hand on bayleaf's pokeball

"Go bayleaf!" I yelled.

"Go pidgey!" Falkner yelled back. Bayleaf blasted out of her pokeball and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ok bayleaf use vine whip!" bayleaf's neck buds burst out into huge vines and flew to pidgey with terrifying speed.

"Pidgey, dodge!" Falkner commanded. Pidgy flew around bayleaf as fast as a rocket.

"Pidgey, use tackle!" Pidgey rammed the side of bayleaf with a huge amount of force." Bayleaf quickly recovered and began another raid of vine whip. This time Pidgey was caught by surprise, pidgey was blown back from the force of bayleaf's vine whip.

"Pidgey!" Falkner yelled

"Hahaha that's the way!" I said confidently. Pidgey had fainted from the massive attack bayleaf had used. Falkner called back pidgey.

"Careful White, pidgeotto's strong!" Black yelled to me  
"Ok pidgeotto go out their and give her a real fight!" Falkner yelled.

"Pidgeotto use tackle!" Falkner commanded. Pidgeotto came about at a lighting speed, he rammed bayleaf head on. Bayleaf flew back from the hit, she rammed the wall causing it to crack from the force of impact. Bayleaf thumped on the ground, she had fainted.

"Bayleaf!" I yelled. I ran over to her. Bayleaf didn't look to good, she took the hit dead on. Bayleaf was in no condition to fight. "Bayleaf return!" I brought out my last pokemon, pidgey. "Ok pidgey don't let me down." I felt like I was at a complete disadvantage. I through out the pokeball and pidgey appeared.

"Hmm? Last pokemon I see." Falkner said with a smirk. I wasn't going to give him a response.

"Pidgey use gust!" Pidgey flapped his wings with amazing force causing pidgeotto to lose balance with his flying. Pidgeotto quickly re-balanced himself.

"Pidgeotto use tackle!" Falkner commanded. Pidgeotto flew by and rammed pidgey like a dart. Pidgey hit the ground making a cloud of dust fly into the air.

"Pidgey!" I yelled. It couldn't be over, not yet, I knew in some way this battle wasn't going to end like that, in one hit. The dust was everywhere, it started to get hard to see. Where pidgey was laying a sudden light appeared. "Pidgey?" I asked whispered as if someone was their. The light disappeared. I looked up and the I saw a black shape silhouetted by the sun. I quickly recollected my thought and figured it out. "Pidgey evolved into pidgeotto!" I brought out my Pokedex and flipped it open.

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture prey. Unlike the more gentle pidgey, pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution." listed was a new move that Falkner's pidgeotto didn't have, quick attack.

"Ok pidgeotto lets give this new move a try!" I yelled "Use quick attack!" I commanded. Pidgeotto flew by in a brown bluer, came right below Falkner's pidgeotto and rammed him as hard as possible. Pidgeotto was blow away by the force of the attack.

"Pidgeotto try an dodge!" Falkner commanded.

"Let's beat this match with one more quick attack!" I yelled as loud as possible. Pidgeotto flew around another time, went as high as he could, and began dashing down like a rocket. Falkner's pidgeotto didn't have time to move, pidgeotto came down on Falkner's pidgeotto like a hammer. Pidgeotto was pushed back by the force.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner yelled

"Yes!" I yelled in excitement.

"Pidgeotto return." Falkner sounded almost happy. "I'm proud of both of you kids. You fought hard and didn't give up, even when the odds where stacked against you. I award you the Zephyr badge."

"Oh my gosh, how cool! My first badge!" I said. Black and gardevoir walked over to me.

"Looks like we have matching badges to show our awesome victories!" He yelled

"You to are great trainers." gardevoir said comely, as usual. I high-fived Black and we both gocked at our badges. Today was truly a great day.

Finals are finally over and I'm back in business. This chapter was short and consider it to happen again for each gym leader. Hope everyone is enjoying the book so far and keeps reading. Comments and Follows are always appreciated especially if you enjoy reading as some do.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sibling Pokemon

Oh boy it's another one! Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is just the after math of the battle, and the meeting of some new pokemon.

Chapter 9, The Sibling Pokemon

"We won, we won, we won, we won!" I yelled in excitement.

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" White yelled with me. Eevee and bayleaf where jumping with the two of us.

"What do we do now!" I asked

"I don't, we eat dinner. Like kings!" She replied

"Wouldn't it be kings and queens." she looked at me

"Oh whatever, let's go eat." I laughed.

"You always know what to say to make me happy, you can choose what place we go since you won this round." She smiled

"Thanks, I'd be honored." she said. We walked into a stand that sold ramen."

"What's ramen?" I asked

"Ramen is a type of Japanese noodle dish, it's really good, plus it comes in a lot of flavors."

"Ooh, it sounds good."

"What's it gonna be guys?" a man asked at the other end of the table."

"I'll have chili ramen. What do you want Black?" She asked

"I don't know. What do they have?" I asked

"Any number of things, if you're looking for something plain we have beef, chic..." I interrupted

"I'll have beef. Oh and can eevee have some fish?" he smiled

"Ok, I'll have the food ready in a minute." I looked to white

"So whats next." She looked back to me

"Well Ecruteak city is closest, so I guess that's next." I said

"Hey, you two give my ingredients back!" I heard the man yell from inside the small room. The man burst out the side of the house and ran towards two yellow and orange looking pokemon.

"Who are those pokemon?" I asked

"I don't know, check your Pokedex." she replied. I flipped out my Pokedex and pointed it at the two pokemon right before they disappeared into the crowd.

"Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. Pikachu is the evolved form of pichu, Pikachu help other pikachu when they are weak by sharing their electrical current using the electric pouches located in both of the red spots on its cheek." it ended and switched to another pokemon "Raichu, the mouse pokemon. Raichu is the evolved form of pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a dragonite unconscious. If a raichu's electrical current is combined with a pikachu the shock could reach deadly levels." I gave a weird look.

"Maybe we should go help Black?" she asked

"I don't want to be electrocuted." She grabbed my shirt and tugged me into the way the two pokemon fled as eevee followed.

"Common you big baby let's go help." she said. I got myself out of her grip and began to follow cautiously.

"Man if I die your paying for the funeral." White rolled her eyes. "Look White there are the two pokemon." I yelled. The two pokemon were cornered by the chef, and the chef didn't look happy."

"Wait!" White yelled. We ran to the two pokemon, they looked sad and hungry, all they were holding where a couple of stalks of celery an apple and some leak.

"Hey you two, are you hungry." I said. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Hey how much for the food?" he looked confused

"I guess ten dollars will suffice." I nodded and took out my wining money from the gym battle.

"Here you go sir, let these two keep the food, they look hungry." He nodded and walked away. The two pokemon scampered away looking quit happy about the food they received."

"Wow Black, that was so generous of you." I smiled

"Hey well they deserve something to eat, no one should be hungry." something crossed my mind. "Hey now that I think about it, where's Gardevoir?"

"I'm right here idiot!" I heard come from behind me

"Aaaagh, what the heck, where did you come from!" I screamed

"I've been standing with you guys the whole time, how do you not see me!" she yelled at me

"I don't know, you're so quiet!" I yelled back

"And by the way when is this capturing thing gonna happen" she yelled

"When I get myself a pokeball!" I yelled back

"You just gave a man ten dollars for food, go buy one now!" she said

"I can't that was the last of my money!" We continued to fight like that for another half-hour until White finally broke us up. We spent the rest of the day at the local pokemon center.

**The Next Day**

I woke around ten o'clock, I got dressed, grabbed the already awake eevee, and let the other two sleep. I walked out side into the main part of the pokemon center. "Hello Nurse Joy." I said

"Hello sir." she said with a bow.

"Hello Nurse Joy, are their any good places to get breakfast around here?" I asked

"Well I can whip something up if you'd like." I smiled

"Well gee Nurse Joy, you don't have to bother with me." I said

"Oh don't worry yourself, I'll make you some simple pancakes."

"Well thanks Nurse Joy." She smiled and walked away into a door. Just then White walked out with Gardevoir.

"Hey Black, whats going on?" They both asked.

"Nothing, waiting for breakfast." I responded

"What are you eating?" They both asked again

"Pancakes." I responded again

"What, how come you get to eat and we don't!" She yelled

"Because I woke up first." She gave me a weird look.

"Well can I get some?" Gardevoir asked

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well pokemon food, but I can eat human food to." She said

"Really?" I said in a clueless manner.

"Yeah, it's not like it's poisonous." I shrugged

"Ok, stay here I'll go ask if Nurse Joy can make you two some food to." but before I could even get up Nurse Joy walked out with three plates of pancakes. "You made them food to. How did you know they were awake?" she smiled

"I could hear you guys from the other room." We all blushed

"You did huh." I said. We all sat to eat the food, I fed eevee his breakfast, we ate for half an hour. Right as we were about to walk out Nurse Joy yelled to us.

"Wait! I have a call for a Mr. Black." I looked back

"Who would call me." I walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey loser." I heard that same cocky voice.

"Well if it isn't Silver, I hardly think you should be calling me a loser, I did destroy you and that croconaw of yours."

"Yeah but do you already have two badges." I got angry

"No but do you have two strong pokemon." Though I was bluffing, gardevoir wasn't apart of my team yet.

"Who cares, and why would I need a girly pokemon like that gardevoir of yours."

"How do you know?" I asked

"Professor Elm told me, he even showed me a picture." Darn it professor Elm.

"Well that's one more than you have." I said, though I was losing this conversation battle of ours.

"Any way, I want a rematch with you, meet me in Azalea town ok. Better train because I don't plan on losing." then he hung up.

"He hung up on me, why that son of a..." White interrupted

"That was Silver wasn't it." I cooled down

"Yeah, well our next objective isn't Ecruteak city anymore, its Azalea town now.

"What about the gym battle?"

"Theirs a gym in Azalea town too you know." Nurse Joy said

"Really we both said."

"Yeah it's were the bug type pokemon gym is."

"Well looks like I'm at a disadvantage then." White added."

"We better head out, I have a cocky rival to beat." We both smiled, thanked Nurse Joy. I grabbed eevee and we left.

**To Be Continued**

Another long chapter yay. The book as far as to my knowledge seems to be gaining small amounts of popularity so yay. If you like the book review it or follow it, it's great for me to have as many fans as possible and for more people to enjoy the book. I have started the next chapter of Galactic mission though it isn't out yet. Have a good day and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10 March To Azelea

Yay chapter ten, this is like a huge accomplishment for this being the first thing this big that I've ever kept up with. Anyway, this chapter is the "little" hike down the mountain to Azalea town. Enjoy

**Chapter 10: March To Azalea**

It was going to be a long walk to the next gym, so White, Gardevoir, and I packed up on pokemon food and small supplies we would need at the poke mart. We we're walking out the gate when I spotted something.

"Hey White what is that?" I asked, it was something rumbling in the bush, eevee walked over to investigate.

"I don't know, go look." I walked over, afraid at what might jump out I hesitated. "Just look you big baby!" She yelled to me.

"I'm going I'm going!" I yelled back. I bent down and looked inside, to my surprise it was a small blue pokemon with wings, the poor thing looked hurt.

"What is it?" White asked.

"It's a pokemon, let me check what pokemon it is." I flipped out my Pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

"Zubat." it started, "Zubat are blind pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly in the sunlight."

"Well if it hates the sunlight why is it out here?" I asked

"It didn't come from the city. Aha, it came from Union Cave!" White asked

"And where's that?" I asked.

"Let me check." White took out her map and scanned it for a sec

"Here it is, it's the cave..." she stopped and frowned. "It's the cave that we have to go threw to get to Azalea town."

"Is it dark and scary?"

"It's a cave Black, I'd have to make that assumption."  
"Ok well let's get this little guy to its home." I said. I picked up the small zubat and held it in my arms with eevee who shaded most of the sun from zubat. It seemed scared at first but settled down once it figured out the way we were going.

"Hey White?"

"Yeah."

"What's our end game here?"

"What?" she asked

"I mean after we defeat all the gym leaders, than what?"

"Oh, well after that we walk all the way back to Woodrow town, take a ferry ride to Kanto..." I interrupted

"Wait wait wait, whats Kanto?" I asked

"Kanto, you know the region next to us."

"Oh, ok."

"Anyway, after we get to Kanto we fight the elite four..." I interrupted again

"The elite four?" I asked

"Yeah, the elite four are like four super strong gym leaders we have to beat in a row, than fight the champion, whoever that is, and become said champion.

"So we have to trek all the way back, take a boat ride, fight four really strong trainers, in a row, then fight the insanely strong champion." I said

"Yeah that's about the whole plan their." I nodded, though I felt weak when I compared myself to the brutes we'd have to face. All three of us walked and talked for about half an hour until we were hungry and stopped to eat. White layed down a small blanket and some food for us to eat.

"Hey White did you happen to buy something for hurt pokemon?" I asked

"Yeah, I forgot about that, here." she tossed me this weird-looking spray. "Hey before you go spraying away, remember that it stings when you put it on, so don't go freaking out if it looks like it hurts it ok."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." I began to spray a tiny bit on zubat's wings to help it, and just like she said, it looked like it was hurting it, but in the end it seemed a lot better. "There you go little guy, it should feel a lot better. The zubat began to flap its wings, I felt better knowing that it felt better. I set it down on the blanket and shaded it with my handbag.

"Want some tea Black?" she asked

"Yeah." I replied.

"What about you Gardevoir?" White asked.

"Sure, thank you." She said. We sat to eat for another half an hour then began to walk again. I grabbed eevee and zubat. After walking for ten minutes we began to see Union Cave in the distance.

"That cave is pretty big!" White said.

"I know. Maybe we should go back." I replied.

"Is someone afraid of the dark." White said with a smirk on her face.

"Nnnnooo, that's not it!" I yelled

"You have us Black don't be scared." Gardevoir said nicely

"I'm not scared!" I yelled

"Well we have to get to the other side."

"You can go, I think I'll find another way.

"Really, what if Silver thinks you chickened out and goes on to become champion, leaving you in the dust." White said.

"Oh I don't think so, I'll show that cocky jerk who's who!" I yelled. I started to sprint towards Union Cave.

"Look at him go, I guess the thought of being showed up by this Silver guy gave him the kick he needed White." Gardevoir said

"Yeah, him and Silver aren't on the friendliest of terms." White replied

"Why so." She asked

"Well when Black came to our town Silver picked a fight with him and was making fun of eevee. Then Black, taking Silvers comments seriously fought him, then won. Then as you heard two hours ago Silver called him and probably said some rude comments again." White said

"Oh my, this Silver guy sounds rather rude." Gardevoir said

"He's just touchy but he's sweet on the inside." she replied.

It took me five minutes to get to the entrance. I stared up at the entrance, then looked behind me to see White making a run to catch up to me. I began to walk in to the cave. All I could see was endless darkness.

"There is no way I'm letting that jerk beat me."

**To Be Continued**

Chapter eleven is on the way. Hope everyone is enjoying the book so far. The Bronchitis is finally gone and I'm set for the next line of books. Next chapter is Black and White going threw the cave.


	11. Chapter 11 Lost In Darkness

It was my birthday "June/5th" and I'm super happy and stuff. So I'm shooting up Chapter Eleven. Enjoy you wonderful people. I also want to thank my two new fans "shadowmwape" and " ", so I hope you enjoy the book as it goes on.

**Chapter 11: Lost In Darkness**

After we had let the small zubat go, I started sprinting as fast as I could. I was still sprinting in the darkness when White called to me. "Black hold on, you've gotten us all lost!" She yelled

"I can't stop until we get there and I beat Silver!" I yelled back to her

"You're not gonna get the chance because we're lost in a deep dark cave you moron!" I stopped and turned back.

"What do you mean, theirs only been one way to go!" I yelled to White.

"We've past four different intersections, what have you been seeing, we're lost! Looking back I did see different ways the path went.

"Oops." I said sadly

"It's ok it's ok, all we have to do is go back the way we came and then we'll find another way out." she said. I nodded and we turned back.

"I'm sorry White I got so hooked up in trying to get to silver as fast as I could and got us lost." I told her

"Like I said, it's fine. I understand how you feel, I'm actually kinda proud that you got so pumped up." I smiled in relief that she wasn't angry. It was getting darker and darker as we walked further and further into the cave.

"White?" I said

"Yeah"? She returned

"What's that noise." I asked her

"What noise." we glanced behind us. Right behind us where hundreds of dark red angry-looking eyes.

"Oh boy." I said. Just then all the eyes turned into a swarm of angry zubat and other pokemon I had no clue as to what they were. "Run!" I yelled. All three of us screamed and ran as fast as we could away from them. They kept on chasing after us.

"Black look!" White yelled. "There's one of those intersections now, follow me!" White ran ahead of us and went into one of the intersections. I ran into one and so did Gardevoir. I finally stopped when I knew the angry pokemon had stopped chasing us.

"Thank gosh we got away from them. You two ok?" I asked, but there was no response. "White?" I asked, but still no response. "Gardevoir, anyone?" Nothing but silence. "Oh no, now I'm really lost." I said to myself. I looked into my arms, eevee thankfully was still here, so I wasn't really alone.

**White**

I was still running into the darkness until I finally notices there was nothing behind me anymore. I looked behind me. "Black, Gardevoir, where are you?" but I heard nothing. "Ok, looks like I'll have to brave this alone, wonderful." I said to myself. I went on walking but for some reason I felt really strange. I kept walking, but my legs started to hurt a lot. I didn't know why but the air seemed to thin around me as well. "What the?" I kept on going though, I didn't want to stop. The air got thinner and thinner. "Jeez what am I, entering a vacuum." I said to myself. I felt so weak that I slumped over the wall making a huge thud.

"Hello!" I heard from afar. I felt woozy but tried to reply.

"Hello, is someone there!" I yelled as best I could. In the distance I saw a light.

"White!" I heard. The light got closer until the person was standing right in front of me. I looked up.

"Silver is that you?" I asked. I tried to get up but couldn't.

"Don't get up." he said. "And yes it's me." For some reason the light seemed to disappear and it all went black.

**Gardevoir**

I kept running not even daring to look back, but unfortunately I tripped on a rock and slammed into the cold ground. "Ow." I groaned. I brought myself back up. "Thanks for the help guys." I said. "Hello?" all I could here was the sound of dripping water. "Guys?" I looked behind myself but saw nothing. "Oh you're not telling me. Aaagh, You've got to be joking!" I began to walk farther into the cave. I felt discouraged, feeling like I wasn't going to be able to leave.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you appear to be lost." I jumped up startled at what just talked.

"Who's there!?" I looked behind me, standing there was a gruff looking man with a miners outfit on.

"I'm sorry to scare you miss you just looked lost, and I thought I might be of assistance." he said to me

"Umm... yeah I could use some help getting out of here if you don't mind." I told him

"Not a problem, just hold on a sec." he laughed. "Go onix!" he yelled as he threw a pokeball. A huge flash of light went off and out came this huge worm looking pokemon made of rock.

"Oh my." I said

"Ok then hop on and we'll ride our way out." he said loudly. I hesitated a little. "Now come on now he won't bite." Not having any other choice I decided to get on. The large pokemon took off at top speed. After about ten minutes we finally stopped. In the distance I could see the end of the tunnel. "Ok then miss hears our stop, I have to head back and get to work before my boss gets angry."

"Thank you very much." I smiled.

"Any time miss." He then went off with his large pokemon and I began to run towards the exit.

**Black (Twenty Minutes earlier)**

I continued walking for a while still holding eevee in my arms. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I was beginning to worry, what if they wouldn't make it out, what if I didn't make it out. I was submerged in complete silence with almost no light other than what was right in front of my nose. I felt so helpless. While I was walking I felt this huge shaking in the ground It kept on shaking for four minutes but it finally stopped. I started walking again for ten minutes. After a long amount of walking I began to here something scurrying about. "Hello?" I asked. Just then I could see a flash of light ahead of me. "Hello!?" I yelled. I began to run towards it. I kept on running and running but the light never got any closer. I was running but then the light got bigger and bigger. It was the end of the tunnel!" I ran faster until the darkness was gone. There standing by the end of the tunnel where the two pokemon I gave food to. "Well I'll be, you two." I looked at them. "I can't believe you two saved me." I felt so great full that I gave them some pokemon food for helping me. I finally popped outside, I looked to the side of me and there standing was Gardevoir, Silver, and White looking awful and very pale. "White!" I yelled as I ran to her.

**To Be Continued**

Oh boy a cliff hanger, My favorite. Anyway next Chapter is the next part of the super special cliff hanger. See you then.


	12. Chapter 12 A Freind In Need

_I've run out of stuff to say for the starting of the books but I hope you enjoy it hahaha. Anyway this chapter is when the team helps White._

**Chapter 12: A Friend In Need**

"White!" I ran over to her and Sliver "What happened!?" I asked

"She's been poisoned, I'm assuming the loud yelling was you three."

"How do you know?" I asked "I was in that cave looking for you idiots."

"Oh, well we have to help White!" I was getting worried she was getting very pale.

"Yeah let's get going." Silver commanded

"I'll grab White, Silver you guide me there." Silver nodded and began to hasten towards Azalea town. After five minutes of walking White began to cough violently.

"White, stay with me here!"

"Come on we can't take long getting there!" Silver yelled. I looked at him with anger but his face showed an expression of sadness and complete worry, I began to feel bad.

"Your right I'm sorry we should hurry." We started walking faster, while I was fighting of the fatigue of holding White.

"Hold it!" I heard. We turned around and saw two men.

"Oh no." I said. "Team Rocket!" I said.

"What!?" Silver asked.

"We're gonna get payback for what you did to us and as an extra prize I see you kept that talking pokemon we'll be taking that as well!" They said glaring at me. I looked back, Gardevoir look scared.

"It's not important take White and run!"

"But..." I cut him off

"Now!" I yelled. Silver nodded and ran off.

"I see we're looking for another beating." I said in a very cocky tone.

"Ha, you don't think we've trained, well think again because were gonna win and then were gonna kill you. My cockiness quickly turned to fright when I heard them say that."Go Rattata!"

"Go Grimer!" They yelled.

"Common eevee let's show them another lesson.

"Grimer use Sludge!" Grimer through a piece of weird-looking stuff at eevee contacting and hurting eevee bad.

"Eevee!" I yelled. Eevee got up but looked weird.

"Ha with that move your poor eevee is poisoned and is gonna continue to take damage until it faints.

"Now rattata use bite!" he yelled. Rattata dashed at eevee and bite down as hard a he could. Eevee was thrown back and didn't get up.

"Oh no." I said to myself. Both the Team Rocket members started to laugh. I ran and grabbed eevee to help.

"And now you die."

**Gardevoir**

"Black!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Black can handle it." I could feel something bad happening

"No I need to go help!" I started to run back. Silver didn't seem to stop me but instead kept on going. I kept on running until I heard the sounds of laughing. I peeked behind a tree to see what was happening. I saw Black holding eevee.

"And now you die." I heard come from one of the men. I began to feel complete anger building up inside me. I walked up from behind the tree.

"You will not hurt him." I said in a low tone. "I used the anger and began building up power until it reached a huge mass, then I unleashed it blowing the men and their pokemon through the sky and creating a huge blasting noise. "Black all you alright!?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks, you're a life saver."

**Silver**

I kept on walking with White in my hands. "Don't worry you're gonna be ok." I said softly I was getting very tired from the long walk and holding White. I looked relieved to see Azalea town.

"Silver!" I heard from behind me. The two losers where running too me.

"Took you long enough!"

"Yeah well I was in a bit of a life or death situation. Hey theirs the town."

"Yeah I know lets hurry." We ran for Azalea town with the hopes White would be ok.

**To be Continued**

_I guess I didn't keep the promise of not making another chapter for a while. I hope this chapter was a good one and your enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and if you liked the book Why not follow it or leave a reply._


End file.
